The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a failure recovery system for a switch.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs are configurable to include relatively complicated configurations that define how the IHS operates and/or communications with other IHSs in a network. For example, switches in a networked system may be configured with multiple configurations that define how the switch operates and/or communicates including, for example, a startup configuration that is stored in a non-volatile memory system and a running configuration that is stored in a volatile memory system. The failure of such switches raises a number of issues.
For example, in conventional switches, the startup configuration and/or the running configuration, as well as operating statistics, are lost any time the switch fails due to, for example, a corrupted memory system, failing hardware, and/or other failure issues known in the art. As such, following the failure of a switch in a networked system, a network administrator must replace or repair the switch (or replace/repair failed hardware and/or software in the switch) and then manually reconfigure the switch from scratch in order to recover from the failure of the switch. During that time, switch functionality is lost, which can prevent client devices from accessing the networked system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved failure recovery system for a switch.